This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In our original plans, the 35 GHz was planned as a heterodyne- scheme-based add-on to the 8-18 GHz spectrometer. As a simple add-on feature, the 35 GHz spectrometer would have been a much less time and resource intrusive compared to a separate, dedicated, spectrometer built from scratch. The key component is the 35 GHz 800 W traveling-wave tube amplifier (TWTA), which was supplied by Applied Systems Engineering, Inc. The second key component is a receiver protector, of which a most important low-power active stage was completed in a separate subproject. The decision was made, however, to build the 35 GHz pulse bridge as a stand-alone module as a matter of operational convenience so that experiments at 8-18 GHz could be run independently. This will require adding several components, including sources, to complete the free-standing 35 GHz bridge. This work is in progress.